Undercover
by animeissimplythebest
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION Angela lived a peaceful life on Earth. Then what happened to that! She "disappeared" and went into the Naruto universe as a 5 year old, with a 14 year old brain. Knowing most jutsu, she is forced to join ANBU. But what happens when she gets a new mission? Rated T for violence(a bit) & swearing. Story goes by Naruto plot.
1. l1l To Naruto! Yeah! Wait, What!

**Welcome! Yeah! Contains swears, might contain OOCness in later chapters. Or whatever its called. Enjoy! Oh and, this might be a bit gore, but it doesn't happen again. At least, I don't think it will...**

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**・。*****。✧・゜゜・。✧。*****・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。*****・。*****。✧・゜。*****。✧・゜**** ・**** 。**** ✧ 。**** * ・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。***** ・。**** *。**** ✧・**** ゜。**** *。**** ✧・**** ゜゜・。✧。*****・゜゜・**

_**-First Person POV-Angela's POV-**_

I awoke with an angriness in my blue eyes, and a black aura replacing a once white, and purely angelic one. It was only after my only family member, Johnny, splashed me with water to wake me up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, JOHNNY?!"

"Waking you up…?" he guessed, scratching the back of his head and running, before I could throw knives at him.

I sighed. It was almost the same thing every Monday morning, but today it felt like there was something wrong. Besides the fact that Johnny always wakes me up late, and now I can't watch Naruto before school like any other day except for Monday. I could just feel the tension in the air, but decided to ignore it.

All I did was go to the bathroom, got dressed, and ran out the door. Without breakfast. I didn't so much as think of eating breakfast, either.

I ran to school with a worried face, though for some reason it was very dark. I smiled as someone got hit in the face with a ball. Hey, it's a cruel world. But yet, so am I. The two idiots started yelling at me, but I just ran faster, my feet hitting the pavement harder. I was tired but I didn't stop running. I would be late for school.

I got to the familiar sight of tall trees, small shrubs and a huge brick building. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm not late. In fact, I'm so early that even the school staff isn't here.

I guess that's what I get for not looking at the clock and just running out the door. It is still pretty dark, and that just confirms my suspicions. It just slaps me across my face saying,_ 'You idiot!'_ My brother did in fact, somehow, woke me up early. Earlier than usual, actually. He always wakes me up late so I don't know why today it would be different.

_'That bastard.'_ I thought. I just stood there, not knowing what do. I decided to stay because I don't want to see his face again. I stood there until I heard footsteps. And a gun shot. Really close. I heard the heavy steps behind me, but I couldn't move because I was too scared to. I closed my eyes.

I felt a sharp pull on my hair, and my head was now looking up to the sky. The person put something cold to my head. I felt heavy, warm breathing on my neck, which gave me chills. But I couldn't move; I was paralyzed.

And then all of the blue I heard a gun shoot. The time seemed to slow and the world blacken around me. I opened my eyes. I saw myself on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding my body. I looked at my hands. I was a ghost, and nobody could see me. The gun man was gone, and had been replaced with my crying older brother.

I let out tears of my own. My body's long dusty/dirty blond hair was spread out, all on the ground. There was just one thing which I couldn't understand – the evil grin on the body's face. Of course it made me even more creeped out when it opened its eyes, which were no longer eyes. It was just a black mess floating there instead of eyes. It was like the eyes were cloaked with it. Then, it did the unimaginable. It spoke.

"Aren't you happy you woke me up early today, onii-chan?" the hoarse voice said cracking. The evil disappeared, but it took along the body. My brother was confused, but also colored in sadness. He was horrified of what had happened, and so was I.

He pulled out a pocket knife from his coat.

"Don't kill yourself." Someone said, taking the words right out of my head. I looked at the cloaked feminine figure in the shadows. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. She looked exactly like me. Only a bit older.

"She would want you to live your life to the fullest, Johnny." My brother looked up.

She continued, "She doesn't want you to join the misery." She looked and me and smiled.

I felt lighter. I looked down at my hands. They were slowly fading, just like the rest of my body.

"Goodbye, Johnny." I said, a tear dropping from my face, "Have a good life." I faded away into the darkness.

**✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

_**-Time Skip-Angela's POV-**_

I opened my eyes. I am officially lost and confused. Hell, I don't even think I'm in hell or heaven. I looked around. It looked familiar…. Very familiar…_ 'Oh yeah!I'm in the Naruto universe! Wait, how the hell did I get here?! Ah, who cares! As long as I'm here!'_ I thought. I'm in a forest. I looked down. Great. I have a 5 year old body, and a 14 year old mind. Wonder, ain't it?

I heard a sound behind me. A rustle of bushes, to be exact. I turned around and caught a glimpse of my hair. It was silver, and my eyes were probably, too. I read about it in a book once, and apparently it changes colors to go along with the person's mood. I didn't think it actually existed.

I felt five different presences in the bushes. I pounced on the shrub. I'll spare the details of what happened, but they had been murdered by my own two hands. My eyes widened. There, in front of me, was a brutally murdered bunch of ANBU ninja, each covered in their own blood. I let a tear drop was about 10 times more blood, but it looked the same as when my parents had been murdered.

I backed away, and started running away. I ran aimlessly around the forest, and was now looking for a source of water to wash my now blood-stained clothes.

I tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. I fell, but I didn't get up. I was still pretty close to the ANBU anyways, since I had just been running around in circles.

I started crying. I felt a sharp pain in my head and my vision blackened as I fell unconscious.

**✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

_**-Time Skip- Third Person POV-**_

"But Hokage-sama, she's too young! She's only five years old and-"

"She killed 5 ANBU members, not to mention she didn't have any weapons with her. She must, can, and will, Iruka."

"But-"

"No 'but's, she will, and the argument is finished."

A sigh was heard, before 'Iruka' spoke again.

"Which mask will she have?"

"Kitsune." the Hokage finally replied after a period of awkward silence. (If that's not an actual mask, then other stories had it so... yeah. Sorry 'bout that.)

"That mask hasn't been used in-"

"Yes, I know. Yet, I have already made my decision."

Iruka sighed in defeat. Once Sarutobi decided something, his mind could not be changed.

"Um, where am I, and what are you talking about?" Angela asked, deciding she should step into the conversation now. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"You will be an ANBU. I have no knowledge of who taught you how to fight like that without jutsu or weapons, but you're as good as an ANBU member, if not better." the Hokage said.

The next day, Angela had gotten all the ANBU equipment needed, including the visible tattoo. That was the last day Angela had ever shown any emotions.

**✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

_**-Six Months Later-No POV-**_

Word of the Kitsune spread around all the villages like a wild fire, and even the Akatsuki knew about it. When 'it' returned from missions it went on top of the roof tops, jumping from one to the other inaudibly. If you were lucky enough to see it, everyone would envy you and say that your life was complete.

Her long, silver, unemotional hair was always in a bun, and people usually wondered how long it was for no apparent reason.

People wondered and wondered a lot about the young ANBU, but no one ever asked anything. They didn't dare ask, since they heard she was cold and merciless in her killings. No one talked about her in a disrespectful manner, everyone thought that she would kill them in their sleep, or something like that.

That was all because she was the coldest, most unemotional and powerful ANBU in Konoha.

***・゜**** ゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・。**** * ・。*****。✧・**** 。*****。✧・゜**** ・。✧。*****・**** ゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧・゜**** 。*****。**** ✧・゜゜・。✧。***** ・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。**** * ・。*****。✧・゜。**** *。**** ✧・゜゜・。**

**Review please! I need to know if I should keep going or not. Bye, and thanks for reading! ;) **

**~animeissimplythebest**


	2. l2l Keep On Running & Prepare For Missio

**Hello! Yeah, okay. Here's the second chapter! :)**

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**・。*****。✧・゜゜・。✧。*****・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。*****・。*****。✧・゜。*****。✧・゜**** ・**** 。**** ✧ 。**** * ・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。***** ・。**** *。**** ✧・**** ゜。**** *。**** ✧・**** ゜゜・。✧。*****・゜゜・**

_**-7 Years Later-First Person POV-Angela's POV-**_

I ran through the village of Konoha. I just finished a mission, and now I have to get to the Hokage Tower. I jump on rooftops and keep running and jumping. I hear people stop what they're doing and look up. Some yell kids yell nice things out, and their mothers shush them like they're supposed to be dead by now.

I mentally sigh. Its been the same for years, but now almost everyone sees me. You would only be considered lucky if you either say me in a different village, or when I give out an autograph. I _never_ gave out an autograph in my life, which just makes me so damn confused.

I see the Ninja Academy from here. I have never stepped into the building, though most people probably think I have. Some people think I may look young, but I in fact am really old. _'Dumbasses.' _I say in my head.

Some people obviously have weird beliefs, and I obviously don't like it when they do. They turn out to be so annoying, and I want to slap their face very hard and watch them bleed. Others, I want to poke them... with a kunai... dipped in poison...

Anyways, I jumped from a rooftop to another one and skidded to a halt. There was no continued rooftops to jump on.  
_'How the hell did this ever happen?!'_ I thought to myself. _'Great, now I have to run through the village.'_

And so I did. I jumped off the roof and ran. I keep running, and I look to my left. Kids from the Ninja Academy are now exiting. Great. They look over. They see me. Even fucking better. All eyes on me as I run across without a glance at them.

I feel people gawking at me, most of them probably the students, seeing as they have never at all seen be before. At least I don't think.

"Kistune-sama!" someone yelled from behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"Iruka, you idiot! Can't you see I'm busy?!" I yelled, catching the students' attention.

"I can see that but-"

"Could've fooled me, you blind bastard!"

"But-"

"NO! I have to go! If anything, I'll see you sometime soon!" I yelled and proceeded to run to the tower.

_'Ugh. I can't believe I actually spoke in front of those kids.'_ I thought.

Some random people who hear my voice say that it sounds like bells, and doesn't suit a heartless killer. But when I'm yelling, people get so scared, even some of the strongest people get scared when I'm angry. I'm not scary then, though, so I don't know why.

I jump into the Hokage office through the window.

"Mission accomplished?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I replied.

"Good. Your next mission will be tomorrow."

"Who shall I kill next, Ho-" **(get it?)**

"Nobody. You will have to go undercover to the Ninja Academy, and be placed on the team with the Kyuubi's container and the Uchiha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I said. "Am I dismissed?"

"Not yet, you will need to go in a second after I tell you one more thing. You must..." he paused to add a dramatic affect. "get some new clothing to look like a regular twelve year old. Here is some money for it, and don't forget the equipment!" he threw a pouch at me which I easily caught.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." I said bowing and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage sighed._ 'Such a sad, lonely girl. Emotionless, too. Even her eyes seem to pierce through one's soul. I just hope someone can change that.' _he thought, and went back to the huge stack of paperwork that awaited him.

**✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

_**-Time Skip-**_

I walked aimlessly around the village in the only clothes I had that weren't used for missions or anything. A plain, ocean blue short-sleeved shirt that ended at my belly button with a white Konoha symbol and a light blue tank long-sleeved shirt under it. Black and white striped capris and black sandals. My hair was tangled into a braid, somehow going along with the whole 'twelve year old look' thing.

I guess summed up, I might kinda look strange to some people, but most people smile at one sight. Some boys had hearts in their eyes, though not very visible to a lot of people. You could only see them if you looked very closely into their eyes. It was kinda like the had eye tattoos or something. Pretty weird I guess.

I walked and walked, looking around. Stores - er - _markets_ were almost everywhere, people coming out of every damn store._ 'Its such a busy day.' _I thought.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, motherfucker! 'ttebayo!" I said coldly, just to see a blonde who held out a hand to me. I smacked it away. His smile faded, and then came back brighter than before.

"Why are you using my catchphrase?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"_Your_ catchphrase? Listen here, you-"

"Its MINE!" he yelled.

"Okay, then. Jeez. You don't have to go all psycho, just stay the idiot you are!"

"Yeah! Wait, what-"

"Bye!" I said and ran away from him. _'Weird.'_ I thought. I didn't even_ think_ he was following me, even though he was...

**✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

_**-Time Skip-**_

I ran to my house, and searched for my key. I lost it. I sighed and looked behind me to see if anyone was watching... Shit! There was. Surprisingly, it was that blonde kid from before.

"The fuck you doin' here bro?" I asked, a serious look plastered onto my face.

"I followed you home, 'ttebayo!" the mysterious kid said, a huge smile on his face.

"Oi," I said and caught his attention, "why are you smiling, and why are stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you I'm just-"

"Trying to make a friend?" I finished his sentence. I could have sworn I saw a light pink coat of blush on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." he replied.

"Then leave."

"Wha- Why?"

"If you want to be my friend, then be my friend. But I won't be your friend."

"Huh?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but what does that mean?"

"Look, I won't tell you. I don't care how many times you'll ask, but I won't answer."

"But, Ange-chan, I-"

"How do you know my nickname?"

"I didn't. I just guessed. And I was right!" he jumped up to the air excitedly.

"What are you doing?"

"I-"

"You know, don't answer that." I deadpanned.

"Are you ever going to leave?" I asked.

"I don't think so, 'ttebayo!" he said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Fine." I said.

I kicked is sorry ass all the way across the village, I'm so cruel. .

I opened the door by making hand signs, though I didn't have to. I walked inside, closed the door. I plopped onto my bed with a heavy sigh and tried to sleep.

_Tried._ I couldn't. I got up, and made myself something to eat. It was already past two in the morning, what a bummer. I won't get any sleep. Ah, well, whatever.

I went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. At my face. My eyes. As cold as ice, and nothing could heat them up. Nothing could be done to help.

Neither the Moon nor the Sun could help with most problems.. Just like this one..

**✧。**** *・**** ゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜・。*****・**** 。*****。✧・゜**** 。*****。✧**** ・**** ゜゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜**** ・**** ✧。・**** ゜・**** 。*****・。*****。**** ✧・゜。**** *。**** 。*****。✧**

**Comment! :) Please! I won't do the next chapter without at least one, so please, it helps motivate me. I still think I'm just writing for myself because nobody will like this...**

** ~ animeissimplythebest**


	3. l3l First Day

**I know I said I wouldn't write this chapter till I got a review, but I couldn't help myself! Anyways, here we go!**

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**・。*****。✧・゜゜・。✧。*****・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。*****・。*****。✧・゜。*****。✧・゜**** ・**** 。**** ✧ 。**** * ・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。***** ・。**** *。**** ✧・**** ゜。**** *。**** ✧・**** ゜゜・。✧。*****・゜゜・**

_**-Next Day-First Person POV-Angela's POV**_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window. I was tired, I hadn't gotten any sleep, seeing as I didn't fall asleep until about 4:45, and even then I didn't sleep long because I woke up late. At 5:20. I would be 20 minutes late, but I didn't have to go to the academy for a good 2 hours and 40 minutes.

I dragged myself out of bed anyways, and I got dressed. My outfit looked like this: fs71/i/2010/319/8/9/ninja_ish_outfits_by_kohane__ #4 (Devianart, Ninjaish Outfits by Konohona-chan.)_ **(I don't like how you can't click a link if I put it in..:P)**

The top was ocean blue. The thing at the end of the blue was forest green. The fishnet things obviously black, and the gloves were green. The shorts were green with a blue belt and a golden buckle. The shoes were yellow. The bandages on my legs around my knees were white, obviously. I haven't seen any other colors for bandages. And my silver hair goes along with almost anything, so it doesn't really matter what I wore. It was put in two pony tails, like Naruto's sexy jutsu.

I ate breakfast. Er, I guess you could call what I ate breakfast, though I don't really consider it appropriate for the morning. And since I didn't think it had much protein, I took an apple and chomped on it while walking through the city.

By the time I got to be around the academy, it was around the time to go inside. I looked around. I was either very early, or late. I walked through the doors, and went up to the classroom. I just knew where it was, remember, I watched Naruto while I was still alive on Earth.

I opened the door. Great. All eyes went to me.

"You're late-" the teacher said, who I recognized was Iruka, before being interrupted.  
The door opened again.

"You're late too, Naruto!" the teacher yelled. I turned around.

"Ange-chan!" the orange wearing blond embraced me in a hug from behind. He was kinda sad I didn't return it, but he still had that annoying smile plastered on his face.

"You guys um..." Iruka tried to figure out what to say since everyone was confused, "know each other?"

"Sadly. Now could you get this orange bastard off me?" I asked in a bored and annoyed voice. I was irritated, too, and that was in my voice also.

"No! Ange-chan, don't leave me!" he exclaimed. I sighed. He was too clingy.

"Listen here, you little faggot. I'm not your best friend-"

"But you said-"

"I said that, and I lied, now leave before I kick your sorry orange ass out the window like before." I whispered that, and that pretty much scared him.

"You're so mean, Ange-can!"  
I sighed once again, and somehow managed to pry him off me.

"So, your name is Angela?" the teacher asked.

"No, it's Batman." I said sarcastically, earning a bunch of laughs, and I could tell some people were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Where do I sit?" I asked, wanting to sleep on the desk.

"Next to um... Sasuke Uchiha." *cue fangirls' groans*

"Oh, you mean the walking cockatoo?"

Everybody, except his fangirls, were laughing. That hoard of fangirls had anime vein marks all over their faces. I could tell the cockatoo was, in fact, annoyed.

"I don't want to sit next to a bird. And shouldn't the bird be outside? Like, you know, before it opens it wings and leaves feathers and bird shit all over the place?" I asked the teacher. He just stood there, trying not to laugh, not even _smile_.

Some people, like Naruto and Kiba, were already red from laughing, since they had been 'entertained' the most by it.

Iruka sighed. "Yes, the walking cockatoo."

"Oh. That's pretty mean, considering I'd rather sit somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Next to Narufish."

"Naru...fish?" Naruto repeated confused.

"Yes, that's your new nickname."

"Why?! Why can't it be something like-"

"It just fits. So, where are you sitting?"

"Over there." he points to a seat at the other side of the room. I walk over and sit down.

"Now, our lesson today is about..." I block out the rest, because I don't have to know this, and plus the graduation test is the day after tomorrow. So it doesn't really matter, right?

Wrong. There are two parts to the test, a written one, and the 'action' one. Where you make clones. Also known as the Kage Bushin Jutsu.

_**-Time Skip-5 More Minutes Till The**_** End-**

I looked at the clock. 5 more goddamn minutes. I sighed. I felt a piece of paper hit my desk. I looked down.

_'Hey, are you okay? What's with the deep sigh? I'm to your right, by the way. -Kiba '_ I looked to the left. Sure enough, there was a smiling idiot. Brown hair, white dog, red triangular marks under eyes.

_'I'm fine. I just want to leave. -Angela.'_ I threw the paper at his face. It hit his left cheek, pretty hard in fact. He winced slightly and rubbed his cheek. He opened up the note and read it. He wrote scribbled on it and threw it at my desk again.

_'Oh. That's great. I want to leave too. It's so boring here. Nice thing with the cockatoo, that was hilarious. Better watch out now, though, because they'll want to kill you. -K' _

I wrote my own message back, and threw it at his cheek again. This time though, he caught it._ 'Doesn't matter. I can stay underwater forever, can they do that? -A'_

He replied and threw it at my face this time. I caught it with ease._ 'Nope. At least, I don't think so. -K' _

"Great to know." I whispered. He heard it, but the teacher had also.

"Good to know what?" he yelled, tapping his fingers on his own desk.

"Good to know I can leave." I said standing up, just as the bell rang.

I walked out of the class like a boss.

**✧。**** *・**** ゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜・。*****・**** 。*****。✧・゜**** 。*****。✧**** ・**** ゜゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜**** ・**** ✧。・**** ゜・**** 。*****・。*****。**** ✧・゜。**** *。**** 。*****。✧**

**Ha! Done! Finally! I've been drawing a picture today, it took about 4 hours. I still need to color it. -_- Oh well. Reviews motivate me, if not almost everybody. Big troll at the end. At least I think that was a troll...**

**~animeissimplythebest**


	4. l4l The Attack

**Hello! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*・。*。✧・゜。*。✧・゜ ゜ ・ 。 ✧ 。 * ・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。* ・。 *。 ✧・ ゜。 *。 ✧・ ゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・

**_-Next Morning-Angela's POV-_**

I sat in class like every other kid, looking at the clock bored as fuck. But the teacher wasn't here. Which means everyone was goofing off and acting like idiots. Or fangirls.

"I'm sitting next to him!" FG#1 yelled. I winced a little. My poor, poor oversensitive ears.

"No, I am!" FG#2 yelled back, and a fight broke out.

I sighed. This would never change at all. No matter how old they were, the same thing would happen over and over.

I looked out the window as I heard a scream and a yell. I smiled. I knew exactly who those two were. Naruto had been caught by Iruka, and now was going to come to school. That idiot.

Iruka came in with a tied up Naruto five minutes later.

"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Iruka said with a look in his eyes that stated as-a-matter-of-fact. Naruto turned his head, not wanting to face the teacher he just made angry.

"We're going to have a review test or the transformation technique." the teacher yelled, so mad you could see a tick mark on his face. "Those who already passed will line up as well!"

"What?!" the whole class asked confused._ 'You guys are all idiots.'_ I thought.

And so we lined up in a perfectly straight line, and began.

"Haruno Sakura going. Henge!" the pink haired kunoichi said, before a white cloud took her place. A moment later after the white cloud cleared, there she was, transformed as her teacher.

"Okay." was all he said.

"I did it!" she cheered quietly, happy she was able to do that. She turned around. "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?!" she asked, rather cheerfully I may add, but he ignored her.

"Next, Angela." he said and I stepped up. I pretended to struggle as I transformed into Iruka and went to the end of the line.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

Duckbutt stepped out of line. He transformed, and went to the end of the line like Sakura and I have before his turn.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This sucks." said Shikamaru.

"This is all your fault." Ino said, blaming him. It wasn't surprising. After all, it _was_ his fault.

"Like I care." both of them got the respond from the blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

Hinata, a quiet and shy girl looked at him and blushed when he stepped up. He transformed into, Ir- wait, no, scratch that. A naked female version of himself, making Iruka have a severe case of... nose bleed.

Naruto laughed clutching his stomach. "How was _that_? I call it the seduction technique!" he said and laughed some more. Remind me to beat the living shit out of him someday.

_'You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!' _I thought, while Iruka yelled the same thing I had in my head.

A siren blared. I recognized the signal. Someone was attacking Konoha, and it was not going to be pretty.

**__****✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

**_-A Couple Of Minutes Later-_**

We were all huddled into a small place. It was so small you couldn't extend you hand without hitting somebody. Well, okay, too much exaggeration. But still, it was still pretty crowded.

"What's going to happen?" someone whispered.

"Sh." a teacher whispered back, and it was Iruka - the only teacher in the space.

I saw Kiba make a weird face, and Naruto laughed.

"Naruto! You're gonna be the cause of our death! Seriously. Shut," I put my hand on his face, slapping him silently and whispering,"up."

"But-" he tried protesting, and I put my hand over his mouth.

He licked it. I shuddered, while Kiba managed to silently laugh without making any noise.

We all sat in total silence after that, my hand still covering the blonde's mouth. In the darkness of the room, no one could tell that his cheeks were tinted a soft, rosy pink, slightly darker than Sakura's hair.

**__****✧ 。・**** ゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧**** ・゜。*****。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧。***** ・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・**** 。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。**** *。✧・゜**** ゜・。✧。**** *・゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ・。*****・。***** 。✧・゜。***** 。✧**** ・゜゜・**** 。✧**** 。**

**_-Ten Minutes Later-_**

The wall cracked. Everybody looked over there with fear in there eyes. The people who sat close to the wall moved away._  
_

The crack became larger. People gathered around the other side of the room, some people sat on others, seeing as there were so many people.

The wall broke and crumbled, and in tumbled an ANBU member with a mask. A cat mask to be more precise. I recognized her instantaneously. It was no other than Yūgao Uzuki, the only purple haired female ANBU. She walked over to me. People looked at her like she was crazy. You know, an ANBU member coming to ask a ninja student who didn't even graduate for help.

"Angela." she spoke, her eyes boring into mine. "We need your help."

I sighed. "Alright."

People looked at me with unbelieving looks. And a certain spoiled Uchiha looked with envy.

"O-Oi. Are you sure about taking a student with you?" Iruka asked, confused and worried.

"Yes. She won't get hurt." Uzuki stated without emotion.

"And even if I will, I'll live. And heal." I said the same unemotional monotone in my voice as in hers, which I spoke with always, and we jumped out through the hole.

"So, what exactly is happening?" I asked.

"They're attacking." she stated bluntly.

"_Them_? Are you serious? I thought they weren't going to come back."

"So did I."

"Why did they come back, exactly?"

"They came for unknown reasons."

"Of course they did." I said with a sigh. "Are we going to get my mask? I left it at home and-"

"We don't have enough time, Captain."

"Of course we don't." I said with another sigh as we kept jumping through the trees until reaching our destination. I took out a scroll and summoned my mask.

_'What exactly are they doing here?'_ I wondered as they came into view.

One of them spotted me. "There she is!" they yelled pointing to me, and the others looked at me.

"Well, shit." I mumbled, stopping dead in my tracks.

"What do you guys want?" I yelled loudly, making seemingly _everybody_ look at me, not only the people whom I sought attention from.

"You." I heard someone whisper from behind me, and I felt their hot breath on my neck.

Just as I was about to say something, I got knocked out. And kidnapped. By the Akatsuki.

***・゜**** ゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・。**** * ・。*****。✧・**** 。*****。✧・゜**** ・。✧。*****・**** ゜゜・**** ✧。・**** ゜゜・。**** *・。**** *。✧・゜**** 。*****。**** ✧・゜゜・。✧。***** ・゜゜・✧。・**** ゜゜・。**** * ・。*****。✧・゜。**** *。**** ✧・゜゜・。**

**Please! I'm begging you, review/ comment if I should keep this going or not. I have lost all hope, but I'm hoping a "fan" can restore it. Please! And thanks for reading, by the way. ~ animeissimplythebest**


	5. l5l Meeting Someone Again

**Haha, I'll start this since many people wanted me to continue. Here you go, and enjoy! **

**_-The Next Morning-Angela's POV-_**

I opened my eyes. They met an unfamiliar place. Er, room. I sat up and hit my head. I yelped silently and clutched my head. I looked around again. A very dark room. No windows, actually. It is underground I believe, but under where? I've never seen anything that's in here before. None of the swords on the walls. Nothing. I sighed.

"So you're awake now, aren't you?" a voice said from behind me.

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically. I recognized the voice, though it was a bit older than the last time I had heard it.

"Great. Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Can I leave now?"

"No. Our leader said-"

"Oh, so he's my leader now, too?"

"He will be. Soon."

"Can I _at least_ go outside?"

"Fine. But I will go with you."

"Alright, Itachi." I said, and we left the base.

**_-5 Minutes Later Outside- Same__ POV-_**

"So..." I asked, earning his attention.

"Hm?" he asked looking back at me.

"Hi."

"I thought we already established that."

"I know, I just wanted to start over again, this time in a better mood since I am seeing you again."

"Alright."

"So... How are you?"

"Hn."

"Your brother is just like you, with all the 'hn's and stuff."

"Hn."

"Again with that?"

"Hn."

"That's getting really annoying."

"Hn."

"How come you were talking to me before and now you're not?"

"Hn." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed loudly. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's so short! Haven't updated in a long time too. :P I started different stories with my friend, so sorry. God, I have so much homework. I should only start a story when I have the first 10 chapters :l Sorry that it's so short ~ animeissimplythebest**


	6. Please Read 'Nuff said

**I know you guys were probably expecting the next chapter - I know that feeling - but I have one thing to say. Either I'll have ****_very slow_**** updates, or you can adopt this. Yes, you can. PM me first though, and you can write it. Thanks for reading. I know this is the second story I've done and quit, which just so proves that I'm a quitter. I apologize. If I do update though, it'll be once every week or two, or even once a month. But, then again, you can just adopt this. I am currently working on a different story, and it's not on this website, not even the anime is the same. I'm sorry. You can adopt, and I'll read your story. ~ animeissimplythebest**


End file.
